The REAL Reasons Harry Potter is better than Twilight
by Croc9400
Summary: Says it in the title. And Twilight fans, read the title and really think if you wanna read this.


**So the other day I was browsing the webernet, and I decided to look up "Why Twilight is Better than Harry Potter" just to see some of the stupid shit some people could come up with. I saw this, and I almost died laughing. Some of these things are so ridiculous. Mean retort time! And Twilight fans, don't read this than hate on me for posting it, the description specifically says "TWILIGHT FANS DO NOT READ"**

**Here is what the thing said. Be prepared to hear shit.**

_**Why Twilight is better than Harry Potter**_

1. Twilight only has 4 books, whereas Harry Potter has 7. I think it was a mistake of JK Rowling to make so many because some people don't want to read all of them but still want to know what happens in the end. I only read the first two and then the last chapter of the last book because some of the books were too long. I have seen all the films though. Also Stephenie Meyer could make more happen in each book because she didn't have to spread the story into 7. So each book was packed with really exciting bits, like Bella talking to Jacob about a motorbike. But Harry Potter just didn't make sense most of the time because JK Rowling was just filling space, and nothing much happened, like one book was all about a mans turban.

2. Twilight has characters you can believe in. Edward is very loving and follows Bella and watches her sleep without her knowing. This is what a boyfriend should do- it's really romantic. He climbs through her window and keeps her safe by making her feel bad and threatening her when she does something wrong. This is really sweet and Bella is lucky.

Harry Potter has nothing to do with love and it's just about some wizards learning things. Wizards aren't even real. Ron and Hermione argue all the time and this is upsetting. Sometimes Harry has to do a fight or be a detective which is silly because if he was a real wizard he could just magic his way to safety.

3. In Twilight, all the characters are perfect and really good looking and everybody loves them. But in Harry Potter, all the characters are flawed (Harry has a scar that isn't hot like Jasper Cullen's, and Ron is a ginger.)

4. Bella is a really strong character and very independent. She has a driving license and Hermione never gets one even when she's in her 30s(this is really pathetic. Everyone always says how clever she is, but she can't even drive.) Hermione is also not a very good role model because she is always annoying everyone by telling them her opinions instead of being quiet like Bella.

5. When Edward abandons Bella she waits for him and never gives up. Then he comes back and she forgives him right away. When Ron leaves Hermione she gets really upset and then she is annoyed when he comes back. That is not love.

6. The book covers were really nice things like an apple and a flower and a ribbon. The covers of Harry Potter don't make any sense because the pictures on the front don't look anything like Daniel Radcliffe.

7. Edward and Bella live for each other and the stories are about their love. In Harry Potter the characters have other things going on in their lives and don't even always have boyfriends.

**Ok. Thank GOD that is over. This is the most hysterical thing I've ever seen. Now it's time for me to prove my point. **

1. Ok. Ok. Ok. She wasn't filling space. It took what? Five years for Stephanie Meyer to write Twilight? It took Jk five years to write the OUTLINE for Harry Potter, so obviously she wasn't filling space, she knew where she wanted to go with the story. And seriously? Bella and Jacob talking about a motorcycle? Talk about action, woohoo. Nothing like being chased by a dragon. And the man's turban thing, yeah that was the Harry Potter "origin story" you could say. In every origin story, it's an introduction into their new life with these new powers they acquired so the villain is fairly easy...especially since he's eleven!

2. Just remind me never to date you. Bella's gotta like, tell the cops, or her FATHER, that her supernatural fairy boyfriend is sneaking into their house and watching her sleep every night. That is not lovable that is terrifying.

Weird one without a number. And werewolves and vampires are? And magic is limited, and so is your knowledge of it at a certain age. People argue. All the time! It's a part of life! It's what makes Harry Potter more relatable.

3. Because they're real. Freakin. People! Really people have flaws! If not physical, than mental! Perfectly beautiful girls aren't always perfect on the inside. No one is absolutely perfect. No one in Harry Potter is perfect. Harry has the scar, Ron the red hair, Hermione the frizzy hair, Neville has a fat face and is a complete idiot, Seamus is always blowing himself up, and so on. Real people, more relatable.

4. I don't think anyone who mopes around for three months after their boyfriend leaves them should be called strong and independent. If this is the new definition then I didn't get the memo. And Hermione can't drive because she can Apparate! The first in her class to figure it out! She can freakin teleport! Don't tell me she needs a freakin driver's license for that.

5. She waits?! She tries to freakin drown herself! Yes Hermione is upset, but she continues with Harry to try and find the horcruxes and actually do something! And she has many reasons to be mad. Ron left with nothing, all pissed because they couldn't find anything. Then he comes back with the sword and a destroyed horcrux. She gets upset because he left her upset and then he comes back and tries to play the hero. But since Harry Potter is not cliché she doesn't except that right away.

6. Apples, flowers, ribbons. SO intriguing. And, news flash genius, the books came first! Daniel Radcliffe didn't come until later.

7. All this says is that you only care about love and not life. Not everyone in life has a boyfriend, which again makes Harry Potter more relatable. Not everyone gets to live for someone else, so therefore in the book, not everyone needs a boyfriend.

**All that proved is that the original person who wrote that thing, was just desperate to prove a point. So ridiculous he/she made him/herself look stupid. It didn't even need to be validated, just by reading it everyone knew how high the desperation levels were when the person wrote that. **


End file.
